Aun Me Amas?
by Lisky
Summary: DrHrm Hermione duda que Draco realmente la ame, sera cierto?OneShot


-Hermione! A donde vas?

-Voy un rato afuera, Harry

-Pero va a comenzar a llover…

-No te preocupes, no me pasara nada

-Voy contigo.

-No, gracias, quiero estar un rato sola.

-Esta bien, pero llévate un sweater o por lo menos la capa, o enfermaras.

Hermione no escucho, ya que iba a paso cada vez mas rápido, y sin nada que la tapara salio de colegio dirigiéndose al árbol mas cerca del lago, y recostándose sobre el pasto.

i _Aquí encerrada entre invisibles paredes de soledad, lloro en silencio sin ser notada,_

_Grito sin ser escuchada, a aquel supuesto Dios, para pedirle alguna explicación sobre como me pude enamorar tan tontamente e aquellos fríos y grises ojos en los cuales me perdía durante largos momentos, y aquella piel pálida que al fusionarse conmigo, su sensación era tan cálida._

_Le pregunto también si tus dulces labios exploraran una vez mas los míos, y si tus frías manos buscaran mis brazos para atraparlos en un calido abrazo que duraría toda una eternidad._

_No hay respuesta alguna y me pregunto si el frió viento no tendría algún recado para mi, o alguna palabra de aliento para poder mi vida seguir, o si tu has dejado que el transporte un simple mensaje de amor o de desprecio para que en un susurro aparezca en mis oídos, y así saber que haré…y así saber si sobreviviré_

_Y aquí me encuentro tumbada sobre le húmedo pasto, creación de una larga tarde de lluvia, y veo el cielo, que oscurece precipitadamente, y oculta sin ninguna dificultad con sus espesas nubes grisáceos una hermosa Luna llena._

_Me levanto lentamente, y repentinamente el cielo llora, gotas de su dolor, fundido con el mió, caen con un leve golpeteo llegan a mi cuerpo, para recorrerlo y terminar sobre el frió pasto._

_Las gotas de lluvia, se confunden con lagrimas que mis ojos derraman, solo las puedo diferencias por que el dolor de la lluvia cae a manera fría, y mis lagrimas son calidas, como besos y abrazos que alguna vez me diste, mientras me decías cuanto me amabas._

_Aun me amas?_

_No lo se, y quiero una respuesta..la espero…_

_Mírame, estoy aquí parada bajo la lluvia esperando a ti, a que vengas por mi._

_No puedo mas…la lluvia cada vez mas fuerte cae sobre mi cara, mis manos…mi cuerpo._

_No llegas, o simplemente no deseas venir por mi, para entrar juntos a nuestro castillo de sueños, ilusiones y amor, por que para ti el amor jamás se dio entre nosotros dos._

_Es eso? Acaso lo es? Fue que viví en una farsa creada por ti solo para burlarte de mi?_

_No lo se, y espero que o sea así, pero alfil y al cabo, no llegaste a de nuevo a mi._

_No estas aquí, conmigo, consolándome y diciéndome de una manera tan dulce que soy una tonta por haber permanecido bajo al lluvia durante tanto tiempo, y en uno de tus calidos abrazos me llevarías frente al fuego y me arroparías con tus fuertes brazos, dejando descansar mi cabeza sobre sus piernas hasta que el sol de nuevo aparezca, y cuando hubiese recuperado mis fuerzas, poder besarte una y otra vez._

_Me arrepiento de haber venido sin sweater, el frió acaricia mi piel como si fueras tu, llenándome de sensaciones que jamás creí poder llegar a sentir nunca._

_Me arrepiento de retarte en ir en mi busca si realmente me amabas, me arrepiento, ya que jamás llegaste._

_Entrare e iré a mi cama a derramar lagrimas mientras recuerdo bellos momentos junto a ti, y si alguien pregunta por que estoy así, diré que por una estupidez, una tontería que jamás debió comenzar. /i _

A paso lento, recorre la extensión del lago al castillo, y en unos momentos ya estaba dentro de su enorme colegio, que era un viejo castillo.

Con lentitud, y con la vista hacia el piso, recorre un camino que ni sabe a donde la llevaría, empezándose a sentirse mareada. Pone una mano sobre su frente y nota que trae algo de calentura.

_ i Oh, no…ahora esto- /i _Dijo con voz entre cortada y en un susurro, mientras nuevas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

No iría a la enfermería por cuenta propia, pero tampoco iría a su habitación como se había propuesto, sino que siguió caminando con al vista perdida, sin darse cuenta que sus pies la llevaban a aquel lugar alejado donde había sido tan feliz tantas noches junto a su amado.

Paro en seco.

Escucho algo, no podía distinguir quien era.

Se acerco lentamente fijando la mirada en un rincón, donde una sombra aparecía ante sus ojos; tenia su cabeza entre la piernas dejando ver una cabellera rubia.

Lloraba, lo sabia aunque no lo escuchaba, mas bien lo presentía.

Se quedo ahí parada frente a su amado, cuando un fuerte mareo la tomo de sorpresa, y dejándose caer, yacía desmayada sobre el frió suelo en un ruido seco.

El rubio volteo rápidamente y vislumbro a su mas querida persona en ese mundo en el piso, inconsciente.

Rápidamente se acerco a ella y cargándola con suavidad, la llevo a la enfermería.

Ella despertó en el lapso que el la cargaba, y con un leve sonrojo, y una mezcla de tristeza y alegría en su voz, susurro el nombre de aquel Jove.

_ i -Draco…_

_-Descansa mi niña, que estas mal. Esto lo e provocado yo, no tenia el suficiente valor de ir por ti, y saber que esto solo había sido una ilusión. /i _

Después de oír esto, ella cerro de nuevo sus ojos, cayendo en un profundo sueño donde el la besaba apasionadamente, mientras la estrechaba con sus calidos brazos sobre una hermosa cama.

Llegando a la enfermería, recostó a la chica sobre una cama y la Sra. Pomfrey la atendió rápido, dándole una poción a la joven que descansaba bajo las sabanas blancas, no sin antes usar un hechizo para secar sus ropas

-Estará bien- le dijo al preocupado rubio que solo miraba a la joven que estaba inerte sobre la camilla en aquella silenciosa habitación- Solo necesitara descansar unos días, ya que se expuso mucho a la lluvia por visto.

Era cierto, Hermione aun estaba empapada después de estar tanto tiempo bajo la lluvia que cada vez arreciaba más y más, pero no estaba tan fuerte como en ese momento.

Malfoy se seto a un banco junto a la camilla de la chica, y la contemplo con sus grises ojos, que se rojos por haber llorado minutos antes, y cristalinos, de manera que se veía que lo volvería a hacer.

En eso se abrió la puerta de la enfermería y por ella entraron Ron y Harry, corriendo a donde su amiga se encontraba.

Al pararse frente a ella, uno de los dos se dio cuenta de la presencia de Draco, quien en ese momento tenia recargado su cabeza sobre el brazo de Hermione, y una de sus manos estaba sobre una de la chica.

-Que le has hecho, Malfoy? Aléjate de ella!

-No Weasley, no lo haré- dijo incorporándose y dirigiéndose a Ron hasta quedar frente a el, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Te digo que te alejes de ella!- se acerco amenazadoramente al mientras apuntaba con su varita al pecho de este.

-Ron! Aquí no!- exclamo Harry

-Por que no, Harry? Mejor aquí, así si le pasa algo, lo atenderían rápido, no?

-Que me harás Weasley? Lanzarme un hechizo vomita babosas?- soltó una leve carcajada

Entonces Ron se percato de los ojos de Malfoy, que se encontraban enrojecidos por el llanto.

-Que le has hecho? - pregunto ahora mas calmado y bajando la varita.

-No fui yo…- respondió Malfoy acercándose a Hermione de nuevo y acariciándole la frente y viéndola con ternura y preocupación.

Harry solo veía aquella escena, mas no decía nada.

Ron en cambio miraba lleno de ira.

-Solo te aviso Weasley que al amo, y no me alejare de ella.

En eso despertó Hermione, justo a tiempo para escuchar las palabras de aquella persona.

-Y yo a ti…- dijo esta en un leve susurro muy apenas audible para Draco, quien al instante se volteo a verla.

Ella le dirigió una calida sonrisa al momento de encontrarse con los ojos de su amado mirándola.

El acorto la distancia entre los dos, dándole un tierno beso como el que tanto añoraba ella, quien correspondió al instante.

Los amigos de la castaña solo se quedaban viendo aquella escena.

-Vamonos de aquí- dijo Harry al momento de reaccionar, pero Ron estaba como estatua, no se movía para nada.

Harry lo jalo de un brazo fuera de la enfermería, y lo llevo a la sala común.

Mientras que Hermione se sentaba sobre la orilla de la camilla, el joven rubio la abrazo entre sus brazos, y acercando una vez mas sus labios a los de ella.

-Te amo

-Y yo a ti…

_ i Al fin me doy cuenta que no estuve sola, que si me amaba en realidad._

_Y ahora estoy aquí con el, fundida en ese hermoso beso que sellara nuestro amor._

_Y que el mundo se de cuenta de que el amor no es una fantasía, sino ilusiones y realidades, bellas realidades… /i _


End file.
